six_hearts_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ami Gidou/Blue Princess
Ami Gidou (義堂 あみ)https://jisho.org/search/義堂 is a main character in Six Hearts Princess, transforming into Blue Princess. She works at a Chinese restaurant owned by her adoptive parents and is known as their star waitress for the effort and time she puts into her job. She is voiced by Yūko Hara. Appearance Ami has fair skin and sharp teal eyes. Her pastel blue hair is shoulder length and flares out, with her single section of pointed bangs worn beneath a white headband. Her long forelocks frame her face and are shoulder length. At work she wears a dark blue and yellow Chinese gown with an apron, sheer tights, and black heels. Her hair is pulled up into buns with pale pink bun covers. As Blue Princess, her hair grows to waist length and flares further with a curl on each section. She gains a gold tiara with three white diamonds at the middle and a wing on each side. She also wears blue heart gem earrings and a dark blue choker. Her costume is composed of a white frilly blouse with a dark blue ribbon on the chest that has a white border and a blue gem at the middle. The skirt is a pale blue tutu over a frilly white petticoat, and on top is a white flower-shaped peplum. A pale blue and white belt with a diamond on it wraps around the waist with a pink and white purse hanging on the right hip, attached to a white and pale blue striped strap. On the back is a pointed light blue ribbon. A white wrist accessory is included with a band of dark blue on the wrist, with the flower shaped cuff accent by a piece of pale blue fabric. Her boots are white with pale blue coloring around the leg and a light blue sole with pointed heel. The white flap-style cuff has a light blue ribbon hanging from the middle. Her peony mark is on her back. Personality Ami is a hardworking indivisual who puts in a lot of effort to help her struggling parents. She is easily lonely though as a result, and she is shown to act like a tsundere with certain people. History Becoming Blue Princess One evening, Ami is seen sighing on a bridge. Gi comes along and talks with Ami. Gi turns into a human and keeps talking to Ami. Ami snaps at her and Gi leaves. A Zaiju attacks the next day at a marketplace. Haruka appears and becomes Pink Princess. Gi meets Ami and turns into a human again. She tries to convince Ami to become a Heart Princess, letting Ami remember moments she had with her adoptive parents. Encouraged by those memories, Ami decides to become a Heart Princess. Gi plants a peony mark on her back and says something that gives Ami a vision of flashes. The mirror opens, starting Ami's transformation. Relationships Etymology 'Gido '(義堂)https://jisho.org/search/義堂 - Gi ''(義)https://jisho.org/search/義 means ''"justice" ''while ''Do ''(堂)https://jisho.org/search/堂 means ''"public chamber or hall". 'Ami '(あみ)http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-あみ.html - A feminine given name which means "net, netting or web". Trivia Gallery Main Article: Ami Gido/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:6HP Anime Category:Protagonists Category:Females